How to End the Cycle
by Adamant39
Summary: Sans is tired of watching Chara destroy his friends over and over. So he's decided that he has to find a way to stop a powerful sociopath who can reset time. And if Sans wants to come up with a plan that spans resets... well there's only one thing that can help him. And it doesn't even have a soul. Yet. Female Frisk/Chara, COMPLETE!
1. Operation: No Escape

Sans looked on impassively as a robot of confusing gender squared off against a child of a similarly confusing gender. He could tell Mettaton was doomed. One only had to look at the grey dust coating the kids shoes to know that. some of that dust would belong to Undyne. To the voice behind the door. To Papyrus. And even if the robot did win, Frisk- well, Chara, would just win next time. Or next time. Or next time. Or-

Sighing, Sans turned away, walking through the doorway.

._.

And emerging in the Kings garden. Asgore turned from his flowers at the sight of the skeleton. "Howdy! Sans, right? Been a while since I've seen you, would you-"

"Get the souls."

"I... What?"

Sans levelled a stare at the goat-like monster. "Get. the souls. Absorb one. Leave."

Asgore frowned. "But why? Undyne tells me that a human child is approaching-"

"Undyne's dead." Sans commented. "The human has a Level Of ViolEnce well into the double digits."

Asgore frowned. "But to do that, they'd have to kill..."

Sans nodded, slowly.

"Well..." Asgore gulped. "I suppose we'll have to make a final stand here-"

"NO!" Asgore almost recoiled at the anger in Sans' voice, the blue fire in his right eye tinting the flowers nearby. "You would die. I would maybe kill her, I'm the only one who _can_ kill her reliably, but she'd just kill me next time."

"I...Don't..."

Sans sighed. "I hate having to explain this... It's the kid's determination. If you manage to kill her, she just goes back to before the fight and try again. And again. As many times as she has to to win."

Asgore blinked. "Then... What do we do?"

Sans closed his eyes. "One human soul isn't enough to get through the barrier, right?"

"No, it takes a human soul and a monster sou..."

"Or more than one human soul." Sans reopened his eyes. "You're the only other monster in here who's soul will last long enough to be absorbed. Take the six human souls, absorb one, and leave with the rest. At least that way, the kid won't kill the human race as well."

Asgore looked in confusion at the short skeleton before him. "Are you sure? It isn't like you to be this serious."

Sans just shrugged. "Heh. Guess watching your world die (again) has a way of killing the mood. Souls. Now."

Sighing, Asgore flicked a finger, seven containers appearing beside him, one of them empty. Sans nodded. "Hey, leave me one, wouldja? I'd really like to not sacrifice myself if at all possible."

Asgore nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course! You can go first of you want!"

At Sans' blank look, he sighed and turned back to the souls. He hovered in front of the blue one, recalling the slumped form he had seen carried over Undyne's triumphant back. He gulped and turned to another, the yellow, the sight of the child's body splitting open beneath his spear flashing before his eyes...

Killed by Mettaton with his human exterminator protocols...

Trampled by a gang of monsters in Snowdin...

"I can't."

"What?"

Asgore could positively _hear_ Sans' eyes turn black. "I...I killed these children... Wrapped their dead bodies and stored their souls in casks... Just for a change of scenery, I..."

He turned to Sans who was watching him, completely still. "I can't do this to them. Can't I stay here? Please?"

Sans stood there impassively for a moment, before, quietly, "Of course."

Sans flicked a finger and a veritable forest of bones erupted from beneath the King, trapping him as well as causing significant damage. "Wh...what?"

Sans shrugged, one eye flickering blue-orange. He gestures, and a pair of Gaster Blasters formed behind him. "For a King, you're a _Royal_ screw up, huh? If you stay, and stay alive, Chara kills another species. Choose."

Asgore coughed, the bleed damage making it difficult to breathe. "I...I can't!"

Sans shrugged, the Gaster Blasters opened their mouths...

And a circle of pellets collided with Asgore, grinding him into dust, a pale white heart floating above the mound.

"Well howdy! What am I gonna do with all these souls?"

._.

Purposefully, Chara (frisk was there too, spectating really) strode out of the room, real knife FINALLY clutched in their hands. Sans hadn't been in the judgement hall. That was weird. Then again, he probably thought he would hold out against her longer with Asgore's help. Figuratively longer, of course. It would be the same loop of time reset each time they lost. And this time, Chara wasn't going to let frisk launch a true reset she was distracted. even if Chara _had her soul,_ frisk had _still_ managed to screw her over. But this time, Chara was going to get those six souls when she were done KILLING EVERYTHING and escape into the humans' world. And then...

Suddenly, Flowey popped up beside her. Something seemed... Off about the plant. Almost luminescent. "Howdy! Sans is waiting for you before the portal. I'd try to fight him, but, well, that bonehead terrifies me." Chara turned to him and raised an eyebrow, giving that look that terrified the flower. He had absorbed the six souls, hadn't he? _Idiot._ Nothing could stop her. Even if he could start messing with the saves with that much power, he still couldn't stop her coming back. Again and again...

Flowey had popped away again by the time she shoved open the doors, only to see Sans stood there, rippling with power. She was filled with determination, the new save establishing itself, and she rushed at him, knife outstretched-

And bounced off.

Then she looked around. A pile of dust on the flowerbed, three empty canisters on the ground, and four, with souls inside, beside Flowey and Sans. Both of whom, Chara now realised, were grinning at her from the other side of the barrier. She let out a primal yell and began throwing herself against the strange wall with all her strength. It wasn't enough. Sans chucked, cracking his neck. "Hate to put a _Block_ on your progress, kid, so how about I stop being a _Barrier_ to your learning and tell you what's up?"

Inside the kid, Chara was suffering a breakdown while Frisk was in stitches laughing.

"Ya see, I wanted a soul." Flowey stated, bobbing from side to side. "'Course I'd rather have six, or six dozen, but where you're concerned, I'll settle for sharing if it means, well, not death. Didja really think I wouldn't remember what you did?

Ya pal betraying-"

"Brother killing-"

 _ **"Murderer."**_

Chara couldn't think straight. "You got through... How did you get through? _I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Unabashed by her rage, Sans continued his monologue. "Well, Flowey wanted a soul, and I'd hate to _Get In The Way_ of his dreams, so I let him have old sentimental Asgore's. Kind of a reality check for his morality."

"So we both nabbed a human soul, grabbed the spares, and waltzed through the barrier!"

Chara panted, slowly. "I will reset." She growled. "I will kill _everyone_. So you'll do _this_ again. So i'll commit genocide _again,_ and _again._ Until one day, I won't. And maybe, the third time i do that, you'll believe it's Frisk. And I'll proceed to slaughter everyone you care about, and you won't be able to stop me again."

Sans leaned forwards, his face tantalisingly close to the barrier. "Well then. I guess you'd better hop to it. If it takes you too long, a _Frisky_ little kid just might come and give you a bad time."

Chara held his glowing blue eyes gaze for several seconds before blinking and looking away. "I'm gonna go kill that stupid lizard miner in waterfall." She muttered, stalking off.

Sans waited a good five minutes before sighing in relief. Flowey raised an eyebrow. "What do we do now? Sans? Smiley trash bag? Did we win?"

Sans turned around, and began walking towards the exit. "She can still reset back to when she first came in here. We haven't won."

Flowey vanished into the floor, reappearing in front of the leaving skeleton. "So...what do we do?"

Sans walked out into the overworld and looked out over the landscape. Determination rolled off him in waves, the blue human soul now within him providing encouragement. "We watch the sunrise. We try not to turn into giant scary monster things because of the extra soul power. And we wait for Chara to reset. There has to be some way to stop her. At least we've got forever to think about it."

Flowey nodded. "I'm not used to this empathy anymore, but...its kinda sad that we're the only ones who'll remember this. For everyone else, it will be such a surprise every single time when a human turns up. Then kills them, gains LOVE from them... _Frisks_ them for money? Eh?"

Sans looked at the flower. And grinned. "Ya know, I almost regret killing you. Heck, if this works, I might _Leaf_ you alive."

"Ow."

"I'm serious. You could get back to your _Roots_."

"Please stop."

"I mean, you could get a job, be a trader, a _Petal-ler_ of goods-"

"Weak!"

"Maybe get in a _Blossoming_ romance-"

"Gaster Blaster me, right now. Or yourself."

"Heck, you and frisk could be best-"

And the world reset.

 **So when i was going through Genocide, i thought: Why is Sans just waiting in the hall? He knows Frisk/Chara'll kill him eventually, and she's just looping the same time segment. So i started thinking: How do thy actually stop someone like that? Well, read the next chapter, and you'll find my other idea. Review if you have your own idea, or if you want to say anything. See y'all!**


	2. Operation: Determination

**I had another idea. Prepare for drama.**

Chara stalked through the judgement hall at almost half her usual pace, head on a swivel. This run had been weird. Five beautiful genocides that had always ended the same, with Sans, Flowey, the souls, and sometimes Asgore standing beyond the barrier. Once they hadn't even bothered to show up. But the last two runs she had seen Flowey following her with a camera draped around his stem. And this run...well... She hadn't seen anyone yet.

._.

Striding into Asgore's garden, she realised why.

"Hello, my old friend." Said Asriel Dreemur.

Chara rolled her eyes. "So that's why I didn't see Toriel this run. You stole everyone's soul to be strong enough to fight me?"

The giant floating form shook its head. "I didn't steal them. I accepted them. Me and Sans showed everyone what a monster you really are. They're all helping me destroy you."

Chara grinned. "Let's see about that." She was filled with determination.

Wait a minute.

What?

Why couldn't she save?

Asriel chuckled, and she saw a familiar twinkle of light behind the Absolute God Of Hyperdeath. (Or something similarly ridiculous.)

Asriel chuckled. "You fool. That soul you stole from Frisk may be more determined than any of us. But not all of us. All of me. So I get to load the saves. And when I kill you, I'm going to save over it and die to split back into the separate monsters, so no one ever has to go through this again. And Frisk, if you're in there... I'm sorry."

Chara felt a blossoming of warmth from the passenger inside her, and shrugged. "There's a problem with that plan, ol' buddy. You have to beat me first."

Asriel grinned back at her. "A corrupted child with nothing but a knife and a heart locket facing against a righteous God. What do you know... It fills me with DETERMINATION!"

Another twinkle of light appeared behind him, Chara readied her knife-

._.

And groaned as a flood of memories rocked her. "How many times have I gone through this again?"

"379" Asriel stated. You've almost beaten me 379 times. But I can just reset every time. How long do you think it will be before I get in one lucky hit?"

Chara didn't even respond. She just lashed out with her knife, cleaving across Asriel's chest. It had no effect, of course. She knew from 379 previous fights that she had to wear him down, wait for him to tire himself out. Which took _hours_. A sphere of Gaster Blasters surrounded her soul and began firing white, orange and blue beams randomly. The red heart dodged them all.

Chara just smiled and attacked again, putting on her most sadistic face. _Don't show weakness. Don't show boredom. You need to seem implacable. Then some choice words..._

"It's a shame, really."

The soul twisted away from a flurry of flames.

"It's like my position has been reversed with Sans."

Bones zipped around the soul, flashing white and blue.

"Except it hasn't."

A cannon formed in the sky and fired multicoloured blasts of energy.

"Because no matter what you do..."

 _Miss_

"No matter how many times you try..."

 _Miss_

"You still..."

 _Miss_

"Can't"

Rainbows flashed across the room, tearing the walls and floor apart, the soul transformed into every colour imaginable, the annoying dog used the absorbed artifact, Chara was near blinded as she was subjected to attacks with miniscule areas of safety...

And the soul didn't crack.

._.

First was the weaker monsters. As Asriel was weakened, so was the unity of the souls within him. First, Shyren's determination faltered. Then the Froggits' from the ruins. One by one, the monsters of the underground stopped believing that they could win.

The combined, unfaltering determination of the human souls and all Frisk's true friends, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, the lot, were almost enough to keep it balanced between them and the horror before them. The equilibrium lasted a good few seconds. Until, tired from the fighting, pained by her previous actions, unwilling to fight any longer...

Alphys' will crumbled.

._.

There was a bright flash of light and Sans was separate again, but before he hit the ground he flicked a finger and Chara's soul turned blue, she flew backwards through the door and into the grey house. Sans landed and looked around. The seven souls were scattered across the room, as were the monsters of the underground. Many hadn't survived the parting. Papyrus was unconscious beside him, Asgore and Toriel were supporting each other, and Alphys was being cradled by Undyne, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." To herself over and over.

Flowey popped up beside him. The little plant had absorbed the green soul immediately. "What do we do, Smiley?"

Sans grimaced. "We fall back to operation no escape. Get the souls, Asgore and Tori through the barrier. And...get Pap out. Please."

Flowey nodded, glad he could feel the concern, and began manipulating them with vines.

Sans stood in front of the remaining monsters and fired a Gaster Blaster into the air, grimacing under the strain. He had almost gotten used to the power of the human soul. "Alright." He stated, as everyone turned their heads towards him. "Either me and Undyne mercy kill you... Or we leave you to that thing."

 _ **The Feels!**_ **I kinda figured that it took a lot of determination to be moreso than Frisk and Chara, and that the only thing that could do that would be Asriel Dreemur. Or, ya know, if Undyne had a kid with flowey, but that's probably already an M rated fic, huh? Still, just because it _could_ work, that doesn't mean i think it _would._ remember when Asriel was talking about the emotions of his individual souls? **

**anyway, please review with your own ideas, or, y'know, the best thing about Mettaton, and i'll see y'all** **...probably sunday.**


	3. Operation: Twin Souls

**I said on sunday. I didn't say which sunday. _Trolololol-_**

Chara sprinted through the judgement hall. This run had been...odd. She was pretty sure Sans had slept in that morning or something, because everyone had been late. Toriel hadn't turned up until she was halfway through the ruins. Snowdin had been halfway through evacuation. Undyne hadn't found her until after she had killed that annoying kid. Sans hadn't even showed up. For the first time in a while, she was hopeful as well as determined, and deliberately hadn't killed anyone in her rush. Then she slammed open the doors into Asgore's room.

"Come on! Go! go! go-oh no." Flowey paled at the sight of Chara running in through the doorway. Three of the human souls had been cleared out, one was inside Sans and two more were still on the floor. Flowey hadn't absorbed a human soul yet, and panicked, grabbing the green soul's container with vines and trying to haul it towards the barrier, but Chara pounced forwards, slashing the vines with her knife and leaping atop the container protectively. Sans, in desperation, hurled himself, Flowey and the remaining (orange) soul at the barrier with his 'blue attack'. Neither Flowey nor the soul could get through alone, and the flower quickly went about trying to absorb the thing. The moment he did though, he realised that somehow he wasn't dead yet.

"Well." Sans quipped. "Looks like we messed up our one, soul job, huh?"

From the other side of the room, there was a terrifyingly musical laugh. "Oh, Sans. Your puns are about as abysmal as your chances of winning." Chara stood there, red and green soul pulsing together.

._.

Flowey was sorely tempted to run and hide behind the barrier, but either by absorbing the soul of courage or by knowing its futility, he stood his ground. Noting that a familiar yellow twinkle was behind Chara, he sighed. "So this is it, huh? I don't suppose you'd be alright with resetting again? Giving us another chance?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"We're not asking you." Sans cut in. "We're asking Frisk."

There was a pause, before Chara chuckled. "Nice try. What makes you think she's still here?"

Sans shrugged. "Well, she's the most determined entity I've ever encountered."

"And she gave me her soul. Gave it to me, just to bring the world back. Then the little minx just managed to reset the place. Still puzzling that out."

Flowey laughed. "You think that a soul is necessary to be determined? Look at me. The injected stuff didn't last forever, y'know. I was soulless, lacking all empathy, and determined enough to be omnipotent." His visage twisted for a moment. "Until you turned up. I know Frisk's still alive, because all your power? You got it from her. She's stronger than you. And she's not going to let you do what you're doing."

Chara leered down at the plant. "Really? Then why hasn't she already stopped me?"

Sans began chuckling. It started out quiet, then grew louder, with Flowey joining in. Chara stepped backwards, eyes narrowing. Sans calmed down and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them as one flashed blue-orange. "Well, you haven't given her access to a fully living human soul yet, have you?"

Suddenly, Chara felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She gasped and fell to her knees, head pounding as that annoyingly naive voice got louder and began wrestling with her control. She felt the twin coloured heart actively shivering, cracking at the edges, jerking about despite her attempts to keep it stable. Dimly, she saw Sans wander towards her, twirling a blue bone around his gloved hand.

"Red and green,

Should never be seen,

With no other colour in between."

He brought the bone down, straight through the heart.

And, with a bright flash, it split in two.

._.

Frisk clambered up from the ground, coughing. She had her body back. So that was good. She checked her soul. It was green. Damn. It made sense that the kindness soul had been attracted to her, she was the only one out of the pair who had ever done a kind act. Unfortunately...that meant...

Chara got up, not needing to cough. Her new body was built out of magic. She did spit in the direction of Frisk though. "You...I really hate you."

Frisk asked why.

"Because you keep screwing with me? Right when you'd killed everyone, when I had your soul and six others for the taking, you reset me, and you've been resisting me ever since!"

Frisk pointed out that Chara owed her her life.

"No, you owe me yours. Remember that niggling voice that gave you info when you checked monsters? That was me. You'd have died far more often without me."

Frisk conceded that they were equal there, and told Chara that they didn't have to fight. They hadn't killed any monsters this run in their hurry. If Chara let them swap souls, Frisk would leave her to her life.

Frisk was sparing her...

Chara's eye twitched. "How dare you. I don't want your MERCY!" She levelled her knife. "I want that soul, and I'm going to cut you away from it!"

Frisk shrugged, walked to the side, and picked up a stick. Then the battle started.

._.

On the sidelines, Sans had pulled popcorn from... Somewhere. Flowey looked at him critically. "Should we be helping, or..."

Sans shook his head. "Nah, she'll just reset."

"So what do we do?"

"We watch." Sans leaned backwards, squirting some ketchup into his popcorn. "Frisk is gonna either doom the human race or save the world. No pressure kiddo!"

Frisk parried the knife with her stick. Then parried again. In the battle window, it looked like her green, shielded heart was deflecting a very fast and random pattern of knife strikes. Then it was her turn. She chose mercy.

Chara elected to keep on attacking. "Why are you even fighting? I can just reset even if you beat me! And you won't!"

Frisk just smiled.

Chara growled and her attacks became more violent. "You idiot. I have the soul of determination, a heart locket, an actual knife! And what do you have? A freaking twig!"

Frisk just smiled. She mentioned that-

"No!" The knife sliced and Frisk's soul was forced to dodge as Chara's palpable anger let her attack out if turn. "If you're going to talk to me, you can do it without the comfort of your first-person conversation horse crap!"

Frisk sighed. There was a long moment where she struggled to resist the urge to click selected dialogue. "...Okay. Let's both stop obeying the rules neither of us need." With that, the battle box shattered, as did the various options, and the turns system, and the background...

It was just two souls locked in combat. At once, knives began flicking towards the green soul. "I understand." Frisk said, placatingly. "I know why you're angry at me."

"I'm angry at everyone!" Chara yelled. "Monsters, humans, I hate all of them!"

"Of course." Frisk nodded, conceding the point. "I was with you for all your genocide runs. They just seem so weak, and selfish, and pathetic sometimes, right?"

Chara raised her eyebrow. "Is that your tactic? Survive by indulging in companionable slaughter with me?"

"Nope. You'd have to get past Asriel, and you wouldn't kill him."

"Flowey!"

"No, Asriel. He has a soul. S'not his, but he has it. Two, really."

"I don't care how many souls he has. I don't care about him."

"Exactly. And you hate yourself, too, because of it."

Chara froze in her constant attack for a good few seconds. "What?"

Frisk continued. "You fell down to the underground, you met Asriel, and he took you home, and his family promised to house you for as long as you wanted."

"Stop."

"He loved you like the brother he never had, his parents loved you just as much as they loved him. But you never loved them back, did you."

"Stop."

"You couldn't understand it. You had a soul, they kept telling you how great your soul was, but you really just hated everything, didn't you?"

"Stop it."

Knives were slashing towards Frisk with almost ridiculous intensity now.

"And when you were dying, you wanted to go back home, to see if maybe it would help you. And it did. Because your soul merged with Asriel's, and you felt his love, his emotion. And then he died."

"STOP IT NOW."

"You can feel mine, can't you? In that soul I gave you. You aren't only using my determination, you're using my kindness, my courage... That's why you hate me so much. When you found me as I woke up on that bed of flowers, you saw the person you wish you could have been."

"Please... Just... Please stop." Chara was crying now, her assault faltering as she slumped to her knees. "Why do you have to make me hurt, Frisk. Why?"

Frisk walked forward, slowly and deliberately, and enveloped Chara in a hug. She froze, grip on the knife tightening. "Are you simple? You know, I could kill you right now."

Frisk giggled. "I'm about to do one worse."

She leaned back and held out her hand , the green soul moving to float above it. Chara gaped. "You go to all this trouble and give it to me? What is your game?"

Frisk tilted her head and smiled. "This is the soul of the kindest child to enter the underground." She pointed towards Chara's heart. "That is a soul I've kinda grown attached to. Wanna trade? We could be actual friends!"

Chara looked up and actually smiled. "Ya know what? No thanks."

She grabbed forwards, her fist closing around the green soul and wrenching it away from Frisk. There were cries of anguish from the spectators as Frisk staggered backwards, flashed a smile, then collapsed.

._.

Chara laughed, both souls back inside her, looking down on Frisk's motionless form. "You are hopelessly naive, aren't you?" She stalked forwards. "I won't deny, you hit some touching points there, Frisky. But ya see, I still wanna know what killing the overworld is like. And I can't risk this happening again..." She paused. "Huh. I'm actually sorry about this."

She raised the knife-

And her red heart turned blue, yanking her back into the wall. Two figures stood between her and Frisk. "Guess we're actually screwed now, huh?" Sans shrugged. "Well, we tried."

Flowey smiled, having grown himself into a rough approximation of Asriel's form. "Sorry to do this to you sis, but the whole heart of courage thing means I'm not running and living."

"Aww, you're tugging on my heartstrings. Seriously, you are. Stop it and die."

._.

"What is wrong with you?" Chara spun past another set of vines and kicked Asri- no, Flowey, dammit- onto the floor beside a panting Sans and a motionless Frisk. "Here I am trying to destroy the world and you..." They had talked to her. Reminded her of that one time when, or that one place where. It was nice, but-

"Gah!" She ruthlessly stomped down on Asriel's chest as he tried to get up. "I am going to kill all three of you with one swing, and then all of this is going to be over!"

Asriel fixed her with a stare. "Is that what you want? Death for everyone? Not as a consolation prize for a lack of empathy, as your actual most wanted outcome?"

"I...I..."

"Chara please. I...I miss you."

The words struck harder than Undyne in a bad mood. Chara grimaced, her blade raised. She looked across the three forms, conflicting emotions running through her mind, memories of so many runs and before them, living with Asriel, life before she fell down...

The knife fell.

And clattered to the ground.

Chara fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around her old friend, and began to cry.

Three weeks later...

"Seriously Asgore, the skeleton knows what he's doing." Toriel reprimanded, as Sans wandered back through the portal with another soul. "You could have just gone out there and nabbed the souls of some old, dying guys. What you did wasn't just cowardly, it was stupid."

Asgore hung his head in shame. Nearby, Frisk giggled and Chara rolled her eyes. Sans set the new soul beside the other six. He'd only had to grab three, with two of the original six going to Asriel and Chara. He looked up to Papyrus, whose eyes were bright with excitement. "So, bro, you ready to-"

"BECOME THE GREATEST WARRIOR IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNDERGROUND AND SAVE ALL OF ITS CITIZENS? I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO READY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Asriel, his original form returned by the power of both his souls, wandered over to Chara. "So, sis, any sudden urges to slaughter everyone?"

Chara smiled. "Oh, all the time, but hey, you're entertaining and I hate making you pout. Oh, and Frisk's the one who can reset now, so..." Frisk shrugged, red heart back in its place.

Asriel paused a moment. "You know, while me and Sans were coming up with ways to stop you, we realised that you could have won anytime you wanted in spite of us."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "That so? How?"

Asriel smiled slyly. "Oh come on. You never thought that maybe you should try and absorb Toriel in the Ruins?"

"..."

"Yeah."

"I'm a terrible evil spirit."

"Yup."

Sans appeared beside them, just as there was a massive smash from the portal. "Okay, so Papyrus is currently flying around the Overworld at about Mach 20. Congrats, Frisk. You've officially managed to save everyone. That should be an achievement or something. I guess that..." He trailed off. "Oh no."

Asriel looked up worriedly. "What? Did we miss something?"

Sans shook his head. "No. There's something I forgot to say to you. When we get out, you and frisk could be best Buds!" There were widespread groans.

"Dude, not a plant anymore."

"Well, th _Asriel_ mean. I suppose you can _Goat_ somewhere else then."

"*Sigh*... Never change."

 **And the story ends in the typical, Frisky, pacifist fashion. Please review with feedback, or Grammar errors (Heil comma, my brethren.) and feel free to chack out my other work. See y'all!**


End file.
